This invention is concerned with a blade assembly for a precision hand tool useful for stripping the insulation material from an insulated wire which blade assembly has a lower movable portion and an upper fixed portion. The invention is particularly concerned with the wire insulation supports of such a blade assembly.
An object of this invention is the supports of a blade assembly for stripping insulation from an insulated wire which supports more securely hold the insulated wire during the insulation cutting and removal sequence of the operation of the hand tool.
Another object of this invention is the supports for an insulated wire in which each of the support components formed in the lower movable portion of the blade assembly has a greater wire receiving depth than the matching support component of the upper fixed portion of the blade assembly.
Other objects of this invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.